


...Once Unknown to Me

by IseliaDragonwill



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Related, Episode Ignis DLC, Feelings Realization, Injury, M/M, Mentioned Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Mentioned Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompt Fill, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IseliaDragonwill/pseuds/IseliaDragonwill
Summary: A retelling of the aftermath of Ignis's fight with Ardyn in Altissia. Ravus reflects on his brief alliance with his unlikely companion and how to move forward now that Lunafreya is dead.





	...Once Unknown to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [latt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/latt/gifts).



> Latt. I told you I hadn't forgotten. You have the patience of a saint. I so hope you enjoy this. <3
> 
> I admire anyone who writes Ravus because damn, that boy is difficult to pin down. Hopefully I did him justice. I would love to know what you think!

_‘So this is the power of the Lucian Kings…’_

Ravus flexed his prosthetic arm, the mechanical hand balling into a fist. He could almost feel the ethereal flames licking at his phantom flesh, akin to what the man laid out on the stone before him had just suffered, sparking memories of his own past arrogance. For a moment, he felt almost fortunate that he had walked away from his encounter with that cursed ring with only the loss of his arm. Limbs–though not expendable–could be fixed, replaced. This man appeared close to death, a fitting punishment for those who thought to employ the ring’s power as a means to their own ends. And yet, he struggled on for each shadow of a breath, defying punishment for his rash actions. The fool.

Once, he too had thought himself worthy; though the Lucii had put that notion to death in short order. The physical wounds had healed in time, but the blow to his ego persisted. All it took was the mere mention of Noctis to send his mind reeling back to that moment of bitter rejection, to make the bile rise in his throat at just how unworthy he felt the boy king was. How worthy _he_ could be. 

But the arm was a reminder not to tread that path again.

Ravus stepped forward and knelt at his side, his end of his sword hilt scraping the ground. “I know not if Noctis truly is your Chosen King, but if you and my sister both were willing to give your lives for him, it would be a waste to let you die now. It’s not what she would want.”

_‘And what do you want, Ravus?’_

The raging of the wind and sea grew still, as if calmed by the same serene presence that Ravus only knew when Lunafreya was near, allowing him a moment of contemplation. For as long as he could remember, there had never been a time when his desires were anything but second to the machinations of fate–be it in regards to his family, his country, even his own life. And so often that fate led to loss, somehow always intertwined with the Lucians and their damn prophecy. 

What he wanted? Preposterous. It didn't matter now that everything he had ever fought against had come to pass and everyone he had ever loved had been ripped so cruelly from him.

A sputtering cough broke the silence and snapped Ravus out of his thoughts. Once more his eyes fell upon the man laying on the ground, soaked with seawater and clinging to life. Fighting. To think, it would be so easy for him to end it right here. All it would take was a flick of his rapier to the throat and he would be free of the tragedy that Ravus knew lurked in the shadows of the coming days. Soon, he too would lose all that was dear to him, just as Ravus had.

Or he could live to fight what the gods had so cruelly laid before him. Maybe he could succeed where Ravus himself had failed. Whether he had the strength was questionable, but he certainly possessed a sense of conviction far greater than any Ravus had ever seen. It was…admirable, something he could begrudgingly admit. But would it be enough?

Ravus sat, crossing his legs so he could pull Ignis’s head onto his lap. His prosthetic hand cradled his neck to avoid any further injury, the gentleness in his touch both unfamiliar and unnerving to him. Steel palms and sharpened, claw-like fingers were meant to hurt, never to heal; the cold metal, an enduring reminder of the monster he had become.

Yet Lunafreya had never looked at him like that. And just like Lunafreya, Ignis had not regarded him with distaste or fear, despite having every reason to the contrary. He couldn't understand it.

But the longer he studied Ignis as he laid in his lap and fought to survive, the more he wanted to.

“No...Lunafreya is dead. I won’t lose you too. Not after all we’ve been through.” 

Ignis squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the pain long enough to respond. “Ravus…”

“Hush.” His commanding tone left no room for argument. “You could have struck me down as your enemy, but you instead accepted me as your ally. Rather reckless, don't you think?” Ravus asked, fishing around in his coat with his free hand, the other still supporting Ignis's neck. “I could have killed you.”

“I had to...take that risk...for Noct.” Ignis exhaled, each word a whisper in the space between breaths.

His eyes narrowed. “Still reckless.” A part of him had known that would be the answer, vexed and strangely disappointed as he was to hear it. They were more alike than he cared to admit. 

The tips of his fingers brushed against a small container nestled within one of his coat pockets. Pulling it out, he carefully unscrewed the lid with his index finger and thumb before setting it on the ground beside his foot. He gathered a dollop of the thick paste on his index and middle fingers. “This may sting. Bear it.”

“What are you…?” Ignis raised his hand in a half-hearted attempt to shield his face with what little energy he had left. It seemed the aftermath of the ring’s power was finally taking its toll on him, his consciousness slipping away with no guarantee of its return. 

No. Ravus couldn't let that happen. 

“I realize that Niflheim medicine may be below your Lucian standards, but this is all I have. Now, put your hand down.” He ordered.

Whether Ignis complied out of obedience or mere weakness was inconsequential; all Ravus cared about was getting the salve applied to the worst of the burns on his body. Tendrils of grey, charred flesh covered most of his left side in intricate web-like patterns, the worst of it near the center of his chest. It made Ravus feel sick. The last time he had seen wounds like these had been on his own body, right before the decision was made to amputate his arm so he would have a chance at survival. 

If only he had known then the price he would pay for life. 

Ravus peeled back Ignis’s shirt from his skin as carefully as he could. Some of the fabric had melted into his flesh where it had split under the pressure of the magic that had tore his body apart. It was a wonder he had he was still alive.

“Where...where’s Noct? Is he...alright?” Ignis asked, pausing to let out a hiss each time the ointment was smeared across his burns. 

Even now, all he could think of was Noctis. He was barely holding onto life while Ravus tried–for reasons he barely understood–to treat the worst of his injuries and keep from losing him, yet Noctis was his primary concern. Why? Was that boy really so important that so many were willing to throw their lives away for him? What about–?! 

What about…

He closed his eyes, furrowing pale, thin eyebrows as he exhaled through his nose. “More or less. All thanks to you.” 

Once the salve had been applied as best as he was able, Ravus let Ignis continue to rest in his lap. His breathing had calmed and he didn’t appear to be in as much pain–an unexpected relief. He reached out to push away the wet strands of hair that clung to Ignis's forehead, feeling a muted blush heat his cheeks when he realized what he was doing, even if he couldn’t bring himself to stop. His gaze fell upon Ignis’s eyes–once green and vibrant, now beginning to cloud over and lose their focus. After the magical assault they had suffered, Ravus doubted if they could be saved. Pity.

A pair of voices shouting in the distance caused Ravus to look towards the ruined city just in time to see Ignis’s comrades approaching. He supposed they would ensure Ignis was in good hands, though he was loathe to admit that he would rather keep him in his own care. Who knew how well the Lucians would tend to him when they would no doubt be focused on Noctis.

Feeling a twinge of regret, he lowered Ignis’s head back to the ground and got to his feet. “Conserve your strength. You have a calling to fulfill.” 

It was the truth. Whether Ravus liked it or not, Noctis would need Ignis in the coming days if he was to have a hope of defying his fate. For now, he put aside his bitterness towards the young King, even if he was in no way deserving of the company he kept. 

As Ravus walked away, he felt a familiar lance of pain shoot through his arm into his chest, wincing as the blood in his veins bubbled with pestilence and disease. It was getting worse. With Lunafreya gone he needed to find a new way to control it, or his days were surely numbered. He stole one last glance over his shoulder at Ignis, hoping that when next they met, it wouldn’t be too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://iseliadragonwill.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FallenIsel)!


End file.
